Fight for Survival
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Fan sequel to "Is There No Escape From War?" by DaemonStarflame (with minor AU changes). Partially ignores 'Frozen Teardrop'. The Gundam Boys, in the middle of a honeymoon with their wives, find themselves in the Future Century, where the 14th Gundam Fight is about to be underway.


**Foreword:**

I thought I would try a little experiment with this story in that I would give somewhat detailed plot points to each series that I use in an appendix at the end of each chapter. This is a good experiment to try it on as this is a fan fiction of another fan fiction (or rather, a series of three stories). Though it can be read as a standalone story, I would advise you to read the stories "Winged Destiny" and "Is There No Escape From War?" both by DaemonStarflame. Where exactly I made AU changes to these stories, in relation to the timeline is also listed below in the appendix, because I did make some. With that, let's get this story started.

 **Sanji Himura Presents**

 **A Gundam Wing/G Gundam crossover**

 **Fight for Survival**

 _After Colony 205_

Duo Maxwell sighed as he dived into his paperwork at his scrap yard on the L2 colony, a simple silver cross hanging from his neck as a reminder of his new found faith. Father Maxwell knew better than to force him into a particular religion, but Hilde, his wife of 11 months, did not. Most of the Gundam pilots promised each other to drag each other to the alter when the peace was settled after Heiran's rebellion two years ago and Relena Darlin's election to the ESUN Presidency as the sole major candidate running everywhere in the Earthsphere.

'Relena,' Duo thought, 'you finally snagged the most stubborn of us pilots'. It should have come to no surprise that Heero and Relena agreed to merge their last names into the Darlian-Peacecraft-Yuy, but have agreed to shorten it to Darlian-Yuy. The eleven months since the wedding was not lackluster, to say the least. While serving as Relena's personal guard while on Earth, a position that alternates pilots when needed, the five Gundam pilots also serve as a branch of the Preventers, as being the only five authorized to pilot mobile suits anywhere in the Earthsphere.

In another room, his wife Hilde was working through the scrap yard's email. After ten years of knowing Duo and the other Gundam pilots, he can identify what emails are official business. One such email did pop up on the inbox list. It was a protection detail for President Relena on her trip to the Mars Terraforming Project. "Duo," Hilde yelled at him from her office. Scanning the email again during the time it would take for Duo to get to Hilde's office, there was a special note attached to the email. Opening it, it was a message for Hilde in that while on the mission, they could go on that public honeymoon that they wanted.

Duo Maxwell popped his head in the office to inquire what Hilde wanted with him. "You have a mission for the ESUN," was all that she said. A questioning look from Duo told her to go on. "You are to escort Mrs. Darlian-Yuy to Mars while she conducts her inspection of the terraforming project. I also have orders to be Mrs. Relena's aide during the trip."

"But you are not military," Duo interjected. A look from Hilde shut Duo up.

"Need I remind you that I was a former OZ member," she asked. "Besides, it wasn't necessary an order that the wives of the Gundam pilots, including Trowa's sister, become aides to Relena during this trip."

"Why," Duo asked subconsciously. "I know that we really didn't have a honeymoon, but," he then trailed off.

"Duo," Hilde scolded, "this would be considered a honeymoon paid for by the Preventers. The only reason why we are working on the trip is because Mrs. Relena was going to inspect the Mars colony anyway."

After everything dawned on him, Duo left the room with a smile to get geared up.

In the L4 colony, Quatre Raberba Winner had his own set of problems. He had found out that he had a daughter out there that was not produced by natural means, and a mission to the Mars colony was something that he didn't exactly want right now. "Marlemaia, as Lady Une's aide, you have to understand that I have to find my daughter," Quatre is almost yelling over the phone. "My wife thinks that I have slept with another woman when I did not. That is how serious this is."

The response from Marlemaia Krushrenada did not make him feel any better. "I know that Lady Une is dedicated to finding this person, but the amount of forces dedicated to the task is not making me feel any better. Yes, there could be another assassination on my life." Marlemaia finally had enough and said something that couldn't really be heard. It appeared to have calmed Quatre down a bit, "Okay fine, I will go on the mission and try to repair my marriage at the same time. Allah knows how well this will go down."

Eventually, the pilots gathered in Brussels for the official send-off ceremony without much trouble or fuss. The five Gundams and the Gundam Epyon were lined up as an honor guard with the pilots lining up at the edge of the cockpits. They were scanning for eminent threats on Relena's life primarily, but most were looking at their wives. Quatre, on the other hand, was looking for his daughter that was produced by unnatural means. He knew that there were Preventers agents on the prowl in the crowd to scan for his daughter as well. It was there that Quatre came up with an idea. Before he could expand upon it, Relena Darlian-Yuy was wrapping up her speech and was boarding the shuttle. There wives already on board with a Preventers security detail attached to each one of them. The shuttle would take them to a more comfortable long-term mission ship, the Peacemillion II, commissioned into service from the rebuilt Peacemillion for this trip to Mars, also with a complement of the crew from The Sweepers. While the Gundam pilots know that the Peacemillion could handle everything that any hot-shot terrorist could throw at it, it was more for the public's peace of mind that the Gundams themselves escorted Relena whenever she went into space. As the shuttle took off the Gundam pilots prepare to board their Gundams. The front pair of Gundams took off in honor guard procedures and quickly caught up with the shuttle. This was followed by the rest of them in short order. Eventually, the shuttle docked with Peacemillion as the Gundams surround it, continuously scanning it for threats. Eventually, all is okay, and the Peacemillion eventually journeyed to Mars.

As it passed the Moon, however, Duo Maxwell was starting to feel a bit uneasy. For the last couple of weeks, he has been feeling under the weather lately in pain. His left hand felt like it has received a tattoo of some kind, but he can't exactly make out what it was. It almost looked like a playing card. "Hey, guys," Duo asked the pilots on a secure channel, "Did anyone take a look at their hands lately?"

Quatre in his Gundam Sandrock looked and saw what appeared to be the Queen of Spades, Trowa looked and saw the Jack of Diamonds, Chang Wufei looked and saw the Ace of Clubs, Duo's tattoo became clear with a Black Joker, and finally, Heero had the King of Hearts.

Howard finally messaged the Gundams, "Boys, we have a solar flare coming our way, and it has opened up an anomaly dead ahead."

Heero regained his senses and responded, "Howard, cut the Peacemillion's engines. If you enter the anomaly with the engines running, then you will fry those engines. Let it do the work for you. We will follow right behind you."

As the Peacemillion cut the engines, the Gundams formed a line behind the massive ship. Suddenly the gravitational pull of the anomaly became too much for everyone on the trip and they went in, closing it behind them.

 _Future Century 63_

The Peacemillion and the 6 Gundams eventually appeared in open space. While Howard is trying to get his bearings, the Gundam pilots were busy trying to figure out what universe they were in, because they know that they were not in the Cosmic Era, judging by the way that the colonies looked.

 **Chapter Appendix**

1\. There are theories out there that connect every Gundam timelines out there into one coherent timeline. However, in my research, I find nothing credible, or official that connects the timelines together into one universe. Therefore, I will work under a common assumption that the timeline fractures into multiple timelines when the colonies are planned and ultimately launched.

2\. New Mobile Report Gundam Wing is a series that takes place in the After Colony era, largely confined to the years A.C. 195-196. The series itself follows five Gundam pilots as they tried to execute the Colony plan Operation Meteor, but later rebelled from the plan after the destruction of an OZ plane carrying Federation officers who were involved with peace talks, and were branded terrorists as a result by the ruling class group The Romefeller Foundation. The series crescendos to a terrorist plot by a group called The White Fang, under the figurehead leadership of Milliardo Peacecraft, to carry out Operation Meteor by using the Space Station Libra to attack Earth. It took the whole of OZ and the Gundam pilots themselves to stop them. (Sidebar: Notes on Operation Meteor and the Gundam pilots themselves will follow immediately.)

2a. Operation Meteor is a colony plot, orchestrated by Dekim Barton and Quinze in retaliation to the assassination of colony leader Heero Yui (unrelated to the Gundam pilot of the same name). The original plan (that was later amended twice post-First Contact) was that a colony was to be dropped on Earth (designated as the colony that housed the Long Clan). In the chaos, five mobile suits made of a material called Gundamium were to launch for Earth to attack key strategic locations with the intention to drive the survivors to select colonies controlled by the Barton Foundation. The plan ultimately fails in A.C. 196 when Heero Yui destroys the mansion that Mariemaia Krushrenada held Relena Darlian captive with Wing Gundam Zero, and Dekim Barton, Mariemaia's grandfather, was killed in the aftermath by an OZ loyalist.

2b. Heero Yui is the primary protagonist of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. He was trained as an assassin under the tutelage of Gundam Engineer Dr. J, the designer of the Wing Gundam mobile suit. He was also known to pilot Gundam Epyon, an OZ designed suit, and the Wing Gundam Zero, built by fellow Gundam pilot Quatre Winner. Mr. Yui is a master of the ZERO system, a combat computer found inside Wing Gundam Zero that predicts possible outcomes to combat situations. He later becomes engaged to Relena Peacecraft, the woman who first saw him land on Earth for Operation Meteor. Heero Yui's name is a codename to serve as a tribute to the fallen colony leader.

2c. Duo Maxwell is a protagonist of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. He was selected to pilot Gundam Deathscythe after a failed attempt to steal it from under the nose of Professor G. Duo is the known sole survivor of an event that destroyed an orphanage in the L2 colony cluster that killed a priest named Father Maxwell, whom Duo was an adopted son and 245 others. He wears priest clothing in recognition of Father Maxwell, and calls himself 'The God of Death'. He has a relationship with Hilde Schbeiker that is both personal and professional as both are business partners in a scrap yard that are frequented by The Sweepers, whom Duo is a member.

2d. Quatre Rebarba Winner is a protagonist of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing and is the pilot of Gundam Sandrock (Designed by Instructor H). He was the last of 30 children, though unlike his other 29 sisters, he was birthed naturally as women bearing children in the colonies was still a problem with the Winner family. He was taken hostage by the Maganac corps but was ultimately released when he saved the leader Rashid from an assassin's bullet and helped the group escape to Earth. He has a friendly rivalry with Dorthy Catolina, and is a minor telepath and empath, though the extent of his abilities is unknown.

2e. Trowa Barton is a protagonist of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing and is the pilot of Gundam Heavyarms (designed by Doktor S). Trowa Barton's real name is unknown but was given the name by Dekim Barton when the real Trowa Barton was assassinated in a coup organized by Doktor S. The real Trowa Barton is related to both Treize Krushrenada and Mariemaia Krushrenada through a relationship that the former had with Barton's sister. Trowa Barton (the codename) is related to his sister Catherine Bloom and had a romantic relationship with Middle Une (no relation to Lady Une), an Alliance sympathizer.

2f. Chang Wufei is a protagonist of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing and is the pilot of Gundam Altron (designed by Master O). He is also the survivor of Operation Meteor's colony drop that wiped out the Long clan. He is usually headstrong and often charges into combat without a solid plan. He also was the one who ended the life of OZ leader Treize Krushrenada in mobile suit combat. He now works as a Preventers agent, partnered with Sally Po. He was married.

3\. Relena Darlian (a.k.a. Relena Peacecraft) is a support character in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. She is the lost princess of the Sanc Kingdom that was destroyed before the events of the TV show and was adopted by the Darlian family, her adopted father served the Alliance government as Vice-Foreign Minister. As a family member of a high-ranking member of the government, she is frequently the target for assassins. One such assassin, Heero Yuy, didn't target her because of her connection to the government, but rather he targeted her because she was the first to see Wing Gundam when it was launched to Earth from the colonies as part of Operation Meteor. Because of her connection to the Sanc Kingdom, she was made "Queen of the World" by the Romefeller Foundation with the intent to become a figurehead leader. When this plan was unveiled to her, she abdicated immediately. After the Eve Wars of A.C. 195, she resumed calling herself Relena Darlian and served in the ESUN as Vice-Foreign Minister, the same position that her adopted father held. She was targeted for a kidnapping by Mariemaia Krushrenada, the daughter of Treize, during her rebellion in A.C. 196 under the direction of Mariemaia's grandfather Dekim Barton. She was eventually rescued by Heero Yuy and Dekim Barton was killed by an OZ sympathizer.

4\. Mobile Fighter G Gundam is a series that takes place in the Future Century timeline. Most of Earth's citizens are forced to leave Earth for space, and as a result, there is plenty of space on the planet to host a competition called The Gundam Fight, a tournament that nations compete in every four years to determine which one will rule all of the Earthsphere for the next four years. The twelfth Gundam Fight was won by Neo Hong Kong's Master Asia but ultimately failed to defend his title when Domon Kasshu defeated him in the 13th Gundam Fight during F.C. 60. Domon was forced to fight in that Gundam Fight to secure the release of his father, who designed the Devil Gundam (the suit which Domon is also tasked with destroying). The Gundam Fights are governed by a strict set of rules, such as a nation is disqualified when the head portion of the mobile suit is destroyed, and you can not target the cockpit of an opposing Gundam (though this rule was thrown out during the 13th Gundam Fight finals in Neo Hong Kong). For the sake of simplicity, I will refer any Japanese-US mobile suit name changes (and as far as I'm aware of, there were only two) to their original Japanese names.

5\. Gundam, as a whole, has no real defining term. In the Universal Century, for example, Gundam was simply a codename, while in other timelines it is simply an acronym. To prevent any culture clash, to the After Colony pilots, a Gundam is simply defined as a mobile suit that is made of Gundamium, a metal that is stronger than Titanium, and thus any references to Gundams in the Future Century timeline will simply be as mobile suits for now.

6\. Though addressed in the story, all of the A.C. Gundam pilots, with the exception of Trowa as I am leaving that one open-ended intentionally, are considered married in this story. This is an AU change from the third story.

7\. A minor bit of housekeeping, but in the two stories that precede this chronologically, there is a bit of a problem of precisely when Relena assumes power. Assuming that DameonStarflame is modeling the ESUN's power structure from the United States, then as Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena would have no official powers until the whole of the ESUN Executive branch would be assassinated by Hieran in A.C. 203, but even then, that approximation would be in doubt as Vice-Foreign Minister would equate to someone being a Solicitor General in the Department of Justice in the US. They have no right to succession to the Presidency should the whole executive be killed. They would have to be elected to the office just like everyone else, which the elections of A.C. 204 would accomplish for Relena.

8\. Major plot points. Unlike DameonStarflame, I am perfectly aware of the sequel graphic novel to Gundam Wing, Frozen Teardrop. I also want to put in some elements from that story into this one, but I don't want to kill off the magic that the two previous stories in this timeline have brought.

9\. Quatre's daughter was born from an experiment. To see the experiment in progress, I recommend that you watch the Justice League Unlimited episode "Epilogue", which chronicles the creation of Bruce Wayne's son,Terry McGinnis, as Quatre's daughter was born from a similar process.

 **Author Notes**

As a bit of a backstory, I started writing fan fiction in the Gundam Wing fandom with "The Golden Samurai", a story that will remain unpublished today. I felt at home with the series, but I always can't sit down and write a proper story that would justify being in the fandom. However, as Gundam grew as a franchise, I felt it was time to get back to my roots. This is the general result of that year-long effort.

That said, I did get permission to write this from DameonStarflame, who told me bluntly to go nuts with the effort. I intend to do just that.

 **Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 2911 (with appendix)


End file.
